


Tattoos for two

by SchizoFrankie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adorable, Breakfast in Bed, Crowley is an artist (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary background character, Other, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Tattoos, good morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchizoFrankie/pseuds/SchizoFrankie
Summary: Aziraphale wakes up early with an uneasy feeling - something's off. Something about Crowley. As angel discovers the secret, he learns a thing or two about himself.A bit of a warning - there is a brief mention about Crowley's potential self-harm and a bit of stress from the events of Non-pocalypse.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	Tattoos for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pyracantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/gifts).



> This work has been created as a part of Good Omens Holiday Swap for the dearest Pyracantha.  
> The prompts were: Aziraphale longing for Crowley during the long sleep and tattoos on both of them, so I decided to combine the ideas.
> 
> It's my first time writing for this fandom, I hope it turned out well!

  
Ah, the magnificent weekend. The days when you can truly relax, forget the daily buzz and release your wildest fantasies into life.  
  
So far they’ve managed to fulfill Crowley’s long-forgotten dream to sleep it off. Gee, what it’s been last time, 19th century? Technically, neither demons nor angels need sleep, but they both agreed that it’s the perfect activity to wrap up the celebration of Non-pocalypse.  
  
The starlight was glimmering through the curtains. The hazy streets of London were still in deep slumber, with the exception of a certain rebellious angel. Aziraphale hadn’t quite gotten into Crowley’s habit of sleeping and kept waking up in the night, always too early. Usually he preferred to quietly go into his cozy reading nook and stay up with a book till Crowley wakes up. Aziraphale always could sense the awakening of his beloved demon and greet him with his favorite breakfast.  
  
But this was not the case today. Aziraphale woke up with a certain sense of uncertainty: the dream wasn’t as pleasant as usual, and his thoughts were all over the place. Still a bit anxious, he left the bed – carefully, not to wake Crowley up – and began pacing the room, his steps ever so softly echoing off the walls. Crowley’s apartment was quite impressive, sure, but it lacked the lavish comfort so cherished by Aziraphale. No extra furniture whatsoever – well, if we let the fancy armchair slip from our attention.  
  
He tried to sit down to calm the uneasy feeling, but it wasn’t the same. Something’s off. Something about Crowley. It’s an urgent matter demanding investigation.  
  
Aziraphale’s wandering gaze stopped at the moonlight slithering through the window. He trusted his gut and slowly followed the light path through the room. It led him right back at the bed. The light was stopping at Crowley’s back. Now, it must be noted that Crowley slept as erratically as he lived – head ever so slightly missing the pillow, blanket covering about two thirds of his body that was twisted into the most comfortable position (even though angel disagreed with this definition of “comfortable”). The blanket was currently covering his back. The stars printed on the satin glittered, tempting Aziraphale to remove the cover and satisfy the gluttonous curiosity.  
  
He began to move the blanket inch by inch, carefully watching Crowley’s reaction. “God, just please, stay asleep, my dear, just keep sleeping…” thought Aziraphale. Nice, just a little bit more…  
  
– Nnnghhhk, – muttered Crowley and grabbed onto the pillow. Aziraphale held his breath in an attempt to keep himself undiscovered. Crowley stretched, throwing off the blanket entirely, and fell back into the world of his dreams.  
  
“Thank God,” – Aziraphale sighed and crawled to the headboard. He grabbed his pillow, hugged it and leaned forward a little to admire Crowley’s back. It felt so odd, so intimate – a single glance evokes so many feelings and memories. The way he held Crowley during their awkward first dance – oh, how much fun they had that night! Their quiet evening of celebration led into the night that buzzed with laughter, excitement and extraordinary amounts of alcohol. However, this was not the hot, steamy, gentle night that happened a bit later – no, that was the night of abundant conversations, drunk and sober, the night they began to actively learn about each other. The conversations weaved through the nights of a few good weeks, until the right moment came…  
  
Crowley sighed in his sleep. Aziraphale shifted the loving gaze to his hair – it has grown out a bit, but retained the bright copper tint. He moved his arm slowly, as if attempting to approach the sleeping wild animal, and touched the hair. Until Crowley said that explicitly, angel didn’t even know how often he touched his hair. There was always a convenient reason – to tuck the unruly hair behind the ear, to shift it to see beautiful golden eyes, to try out a new style of braiding. Crowley always grumbled about how he knows better about his hair, but sat still every time Aziraphale tried out the new hairstyle on him.  
  
He looked at the hand sticking out from under the pillow. The pitch black nail polish that always stayed magically unchipped, the new ring – courtesy of Aziraphale, the long fingers that could play the piano, punch a bastard and softly caress the cheek of a certain smitten angel with the same excellence. He held these hands so often now, but didn’t for a second forget a moment when he could have lost this joy forever. It’s almost a miracle everything turned out so well for them both.  
  
Angel smiled blissfully, although the nagging feeling of the unknown was still present. Maybe there is something he didn’t notice? What if Crowley has hurt himself in a way and is hiding the scars? What if there is something he wants to hide even from the loving eyes?  
  
Aziraphale tried to reassure himself – now, no need to rush, the night is still young, he just needs to figure out what’s different. His look slid down Crowley’s neck, down the spine – slowly, with many stops to admire the view – until he reached the small of his back.  
  
That’s what was different! A tattoo! That’s a bit unexpected, but so surprisingly fitting Crowley’s character. There, right above his usual black underwear, bright as anything – a tattoo! The picture itself was simple – two feathers, a black and a white one, crossed, with a tiny heart at the intersection. Either the artist was truly phenomenal or Crowley himself managed to miracle it up a bit: the lines of the black feather glistened aggressively while the white one looked positively translucent. All in all, it was absolutely magical. How didn’t he notice it before?!  
  
The tension of uncertainty was wearing off, but it got quickly replaced by a temptation to touch the masterpiece. Aziraphale could hardly restrain himself – sure, that might wake Crowley up, but it’s right there, shining, almost inviting to touch it…  
  
Listening closely to Crowley’s breath, Aziraphale reached out his hand to the tattoo. His finger gently traced the lines of the picture, and it felt so magical – a bit rough around the edges, yet containing so much softness in its very nature. Oh, those fantastical humans always came up with the best ways to accentuate one’s character – sure, sometimes with an angelic or demonic inspiration, but this one’s all on them. What a perfect addition to Crowley’s image.  
  
\- Oh, dear, that must have hurt so much…  
  
\- Not as much as getting my sleep disturbed, y’know.  
  
Aziraphale gasped and grabbed onto a pillow in a defensive gesture. Crowley was wide awake, and even though his tone sounded displeased, a restrained smile rested on his face.  
  
\- I am so sorry for waking you up in such a manner, I was just…  
  
\- Admiring the view? Giving in to temptation?  
  
\- Uh… Well… I mean, you did not even tell me about it!  
  
\- It’s because I wanted it to be a surprise, angel.  
  
\- Oh, I assure you, it definitely was.  
  
Crowley didn’t expect his dear angel to get so smitten about it, but he must admit – it was quite adorable to watch. He could feel the waves of warmth and admiration surrounding him, and honestly, it’s everything he could’ve asked for in the middle of night such as this. The single shy smile from Aziraphale could instantly melt away all the worries. It could shield him from all the nightmares – the inevitable consequence of all the stress they went through in the last few months.  
  
\- I felt like someone was watching me, and I’m glad it’s you, – smiled Crowley. – Did you really like it? I wanted one for some time, but there had to be a special occasion, you know.  
  
\- Oh, it’s simply magnificent! But…  
  
\- No, it didn’t really hurt. I mean, not as much as you’d expect. It’s nothing, really.  
  
Crowley has noticed that Aziraphale was relieved to hear that, though something felt a bit off. Perhaps, something was still bothering his angel? What if he had nightmares too? What if he still can’t feel quite like himself even now, when it’s all over? But that would be unfair to put even more pressure on the dear angel to get him to share his worries. There’s gotta be some other way to go around it.  
  
\- Listen, angel, why don’t I make us breakfast this time? You look tired. Just rest here. No, – Crowley raised his hand, stopping Aziraphale from getting up, – I’ll do it, don’t worry, I won’t burn the house down. Just relax, okay?  
  
Aziraphale snuggled under the blanket and sighed. Sure, now he knows what’s been bothering him, and he’s glad that the secret turned out to be something that beautiful. Now there was another feeling nesting in his chest – curiosity. He still wanted to know more about the process – as he was still worried a little about the pain – but for different reasons. It is a certainly graceful work of art, and Aziraphale just couldn’t get past the aesthetic aspect of it. There are so many possibilities! All the colors that could be used, the variety of patterns and shapes, the marvelous ideas that could be embodies as pictures living right there, on your skin. It excited him tremendously. But, surely, tattoos fit Crowley because he is a demon, and a stylish one at that. He so easily goes along with the changes – all these hairstyles and outfits and accessories… It’s just in his nature. All this change of appearance still seems to happen too fast, so it probably wouldn’t be right for an angel to do that… Well, a small one probably wouldn’t hurt, especially in a discreet place, so no one but Crowley would be able to see it. After all, now they are on their own side, so old rules don’t apply to their life anymore.  
  
\- Here you go, – Crowley slipped in through the door with the tray full of plates and cups, gracefully carrying it right to the bed.  
  
\- Oh, thank you, dear! It smells fantastic.  
  
\- You’re welcome.  
  
The morning began to creep in through the window as the food on the plates began to disappear. Crowley surely tried his best to cook, and even though the omelette was a bit too salty, and cocoa started to grow colder, it was a breakfast made with love, and that’s what mattered.  
  
\- So, any plans for today?  
  
Now or never.  
  
\- Actually, Crowley, I had an idea, – Aziraphale tried to speak as fast as possible before the courage wears off for good. – I want to get one too!  
  
\- Wait, are you talking about…  
  
\- The tattoo.  
  
With a single “oh” Crowley just froze in a place, trying to comprehend what he just had heard. It’s definitely not what you would expect from an angel – from his angel more so. He wasn’t sure if Aziraphale would like his feather tattoo in the first place, but he seemed to be so captivated by its beauty that now he wants one too. It felt a bit odd, since it was such a simple design, nothing extra, and yet – such adoration from his angel. Not that Crowley would complain about that sudden change is his character – a rather welcome change, honestly – it’s just that it was quite a serious decision. Yeah, he probably knows that, but what if it’s just a temporary fascination?  
  
Crowley sat in that muffled silence for a while. Aziraphale didn’t bother him, as he was contemplating if he had said something completely outrageous. He fidgeted with a poor napkin so much that now it resembled an abstract art peace more than anything. There was no way back out of that quiet, awkwardly frozen conversation. And there needn’t be – Aziraphale made a firm decision and wasn’t going to back down from it. If he likes something, it is definitely a long-term interest – well, just take a look at his style, or his favorite dance, or food. Or Crowley.  
  
\- My dear, you’re beginning to concern me with your silence, – Aziraphale reached out to Crowley and gently touched his shoulder. Crowley shrugged and finally looked up at him. God, what marvelous eyes does this demon have! They are just full of ravenous sunshine that is kept deep inside, reserved for one special angel.  
  
\- Yeah, right. If that’s your final decision…  
  
\- Yes. Absolutely. No doubt.  
  
\- … Then let’s get going! I know just the place. And they just got a free time slot!  


  
***  


  
Aziraphale dressed up to the nines for such an important event. Crowley grumbled a little about how it isn’t necessary and the clothes should be comfortable, if anything, but he knew how much it mattered to his angel. Crowley himself chose his most extravagant rock star outfit that would conveniently show off his own tattoo.

The walk to the parlor was going to take quite a while, but it meant they got enough time to discuss the style of the future masterpiece. Crowley was all ears as Aziraphale kept suggesting various designs, almost visibly shining from all the excitement. He became a fountain of creative ideas, as if something that had been pushed back for so long now could finally reign free, unafraid of anyone’s judgment. So far there were a few common themes: a flaming sword, a snake, and a book.

\- … But I just don’t know how to combine it! I mean, there are various ways, of course, and it doesn’t have to have everything, but…

\- Listen, I got an idea. Let’s go here, quick.

They sat down at the table in the nearest outdoors café and Crowley impatiently grabbed a napkin even before taking order.

\- One hot chocolate with marshmallows and one coffee – two sugars, with milk, please, – said Aziraphale to the lovely waitress and looked back at his demon.  
Crowley now managed to found – or create out of thin air – a pen, and was nervously scribbling on the napkin. It obviously wasn’t the best choice as paper kept getting smudged and misshapen.

\- Here, – Aziraphale pushed a little notebook into his direction.

Without even questioning where did it come from, Crowley gladly took the notebook and focused on his drawing. A few lines there, a bit more flames, and a tiny little heart right there. Now it looked proper – as much as a quick sketch could – and Crowley proudly opened the notebook to show Aziraphale his creation.

Aziraphale looked up from his mug and had to quickly put it down as he covered his mouth in a gasp. There was so much he didn’t know about his beloved demon, but how could he hide his artistic skills for so long?

\- This… This is as perfect as it could ever be, Crowley. And I must say, you just keep surprising me today.

\- Nah, it’s just a sketch, really. But if you like it…

\- Absolutely. Let’s hurry up, I can’t wait to see how this looks on me!

A wide blissful grin didn’t leave Crowley’s face during the remainder of their journey. He wasn’t sure about how Aziraphale would react to his design, as he had such a refined taste, but all the fears dissipated the moment he looked at angel’s expression. So much genuine joy radiated from his smile! He could swear he could see the stars glistening in those beautiful grey eyes – the echoes of Crowley’s first art, his first heavenly creations. It is still painful to be reminded of that, and yet Crowley can’t keep smiling. He created something that brought his dearest angel so much happiness, opened that metaphorical door into a new, fascinating world for him, and even the brightest of stars would look dull compared next to him. There is nothing about this angel that didn’t deserve a praise. Now that Crowley’s artistic skills were approved by his most important person, he could get away with drawing Aziraphale while hiding in various cozy nooks of the bookshop. Surely, he doesn’t have to be all secretive about it, but his drawings would definitely make for a pleasant occasional surprise.

\- I suppose, this is the place, – said Aziraphale.

Crowley nodded in agreement.

\- Well, there goes nothing.

Aziraphale pushed the door, but then stopped hesitantly for a second. He reached out to take Crowley’s hand, and then walked in with a confident smile.

\- Greetings, gentlemen! Are you here for a tattoo or a piercing? – asked the person behind the counter. They looked nothing short of fabulous – blue curls, stylish tartan pants and a bunch of colorful sleeve tattoos.

\- A tattoo, if it’s possible, of course, – answered Aziraphale.

\- We just got a free time slot, so you’re in luck! Any particular designs in mind?

\- Yeah, this one, – Crowley chimed in and handed them his notebook.

\- Sure, l’ll get right to work! Have decided on a place yet?

Aziraphale looked at Crowley, searching for support, and found something even more than that.

\- Yes, right there, please, – and Aziraphale rolled up his right sleeve.

\- Great! Such a beauty shouldn’t be hidden! Please, follow me.

Crowley sat right next to them, proudly holding his angel’s hand. Of course, he mostly just wanted to oversee the procedure, to make sure everything is right as rain and Aziraphale doesn’t experience too much pain. But also he wanted to see his art come to life and watch the colors bloom as the picture was taking shape.

It was going quite smoothly as they all chatted a bit during the process. The tattoo artist had quite a sense of humor, which definitely helped alleviate any possible tension. Aziraphale, of course, kept telling stories of their first meeting, going off on wild tangents about the ineffability of love and all that. It was the greatest joy for Crowley to see Aziraphale finally coming to terms with himself, to see him being proud of their common history – now they don’t have to hide it anymore, and it’s a miracle in and of itself.

Crowley kept absent-mindedly stroking Aziraphale’s hand with his finger, which angel absolutely didn’t mind. As he looked up, he noticed something on artist’s neck. It was a pretty little pendant of two wings – a black one and a white one, and the biggest primary feathers were shining with all the colors of the rainbow. What a charming coincidence!

\- A-a-and done! Great job, I must say, the first time usually causes a lot of tears. You’re very brave!

\- Thank you! – smiled Aziraphale. – It was such a pleasure talking to you, too.

\- Ah, same to you!

The tattoo artist led them back to the counter. While Crowley was busy paying, they instructed Aziraphale on proper care:

\- Now, don’t shower for the next twelve hours, keep this cover on and use some healing cream, of course. Oh, and if you experience anything strange or painful, please, contact me, – they handed angel a business card.

\- Thank you, dear! Crowley?

\- Yeah, thank you. Now let’s go, angel.

Once they were outside, Crowley took Aziraphale aside, softly turned his arm to see the tattoo and carefully inspected it. It’s one thing to talk about it, and other – seeing it become a reality. Aziraphale also couldn’t look away. It wasn’t what he imagined at first, but it was exactly what he wanted: an ancient scroll with a flaming sword and a gorgeous snake wrapped around it. The snake’s eyes reflected the flames, and the sword looked as sharp as a real thing. It was stunning. Aziraphale had absolutely no regrets left – for him this new experience was the first one in the series of many pleasant discoveries. The world is out there, opened for them to explore, and for the first time in six thousand years they could do it together, without having to keep up appearances.

\- And thank you, my dear, for being there, – said Aziraphale, looking up at Crowley. He stayed silent for a few seconds, and then reached in for a kiss. Crowley answered to that invitation eagerly. A short moment of affection commemorating the eternal love and gratitude for each other’s existence.

A few moments later Aziraphale stepped back and looked at Crowley with a grateful smile.

\- Shall we go then, dear?

\- Of course, angel. Of course. Anywhere you wanna go.

And they began their quiet journey back home, hand in hand. If the day had started so wonderfully, who knows, how many joys the afternoon will hold for these two?..


End file.
